This Life Bearly Lived
by Akira E. A
Summary: What happens when Sasuke's soul reason for living an empty life comes back to haunt him? Modern day fic. Potentially some yaoi. Please read.


Hi again! I know... I know... "Why are you writing this? You should be updating your other story!" Right? Yeah, well, you see, while I was writing the fourth chapter, I got an idea!!! And... Well... I had to type it up...

**Title:** This Live Bearly Lived [subject to change...

**Written by:** Akira E. A.

**Note:** This is set in modern day. Just saying it to clear up any confusion.

**Disclamer:** I don't own Naruto. If I did... Let's just say that you wouldn't see it on Cartoon Network!!!

* * *

Sasuke silently brought himself into his small, lonely apartment. As normally, he locked the door behind him. He never knew why. Everyone knew that he lived alone, and he didn't have much. It's not like anyone would want to break in. That's the reason he often neglected to lock the door when he left for school or work. His cheeks were pink, chilled for waking home in the snow.

With a sigh he hung up his coat and walked over to this room to change out of his school uniform. He expected his normal routine to take place, come home, change, eat something quickly, do homework, and go to bed. It was simple and plane, but it worked for him.

He opened his door and slipped into the darkness. He walked over to his closet with out so much as a mutter of a sound. He was often quiet. People had known this to be true, but they had no idea that he was close to mute when he was out of the public eye. There was no one for him to talk to, no one to ask for help, no one to ask how his day was.

He used to wish with all of his heart that someone would come along and save him from this solitude, but that was when he was a child. He was currently fourteen, and sick of those dreams. Now he only wished that he could some how get his revenge, some how make the one who handed him this life of nothing suffer for this pain that was caused. Sasuke knew that his dreams were still just as far from what could happen, as they were when he was young.

He changed with an inward sighed. He hated his brother for this. He hated his only living relative with a passion. He looked at the ground as he walked around the small living space. He knew that it was all the pleasant memories of the past that fueled the almost non-existent love that was still buried deep in his heart.

"Damn it Itachi…" he whispered to himself. He was all alone in the world. No one cared. All of the girls at school said that they loved him and that they cared, but he knew this to be lies. He knew everything in his life to be a lie. He held no one dear to his heart, he had no friends, and he had no one to love. As said before, he knew that he loved his brother, but he hated that thought.

He didn't accept that the man who left him alone in the world, killed everyone he loved, and left him to live a life of nothing, he hated that he couldn't hate that man.

Many times he had contemplated suicide, but he always decided against it. He wouldn't let his brother be the reason he was gone too. That thought always snapped him out of it.

He ate a small dinner and walked over to his desk. He pulled out a textbook and a pen to study for his classes. He had a test the next day, and couldn't afford to fail it. He was a good student in his own right, but this particular test was a good portion of his final grade.

He thought he hears something like the wind from the other room. "I probably left a window cracked…" he muttered as he continued to study the text. He quickly read the first few pages, underlining important text as he went along. Again, he swore he heard something in the other room.

"I'm loosing my mind…" he said quietly as he glanced over his shoulder. He looked forward again and sighed. "If I can't just focus on studying, and am going to fail…" he muttered as he looked back to the book. When he looked up again a few minutes later, he knew that he heard the distinct click of a door opening and closing, and this time he wouldn't be able to just shake it off.

He closed the text and stood, ready to defend himself if needed. He stood and looked around the room. He saw nothing that was unusual until his eyes landed on his bedroom door. He let out a gasp of surprise as he saw his teacher, Hatake Kakashi.

"Damn Sasuke… You lock the front door, but not the window? Obviously people can still get in…" He muttered as the older man eyed his young student. Sasuke simply looked surprised to see his teacher in his own apartment.

"What the hell? Why the fuck are you here?" Sasuke asked after a brief moment of awkward silence.

Kakashi sighed. "Two things I have to say to you… One, watch your language… Two, your brother appears to be in town…" He said seriously, not taking his eyes off of the raven-haired boy.

"I can say whatever I want. This isn't school. You have no control over me…" he said, his voice fading as he realized completely what his teacher had said. "No fucking way…" he whispered. He glanced at the door behind him with a slightly panicked expression. "I thought that he had a warrant out for his arrest! He can't be back! No! He- he'll kill me!" Sasuke said frantically.

Kakashi walked over to his student and put a hand firmly on his shoulder. "Calm down, will you? And I might not currently have any authority over what you do, but I suggest you get a few of your things and come to my apartment. That way it will be harder for him to find you…" he said calmly.

Sasuke looked at him and tried to calm himself down. He sighed. "Fine. Why didn't you just nock on my front door to get in though? It would have been easier then breaking in…" Sasuke said as he walked over to his textbook so he could put it back in his bag.

"It's more fun. And I wanted to see how easy it would be to get in here." Kakashi said as he watched Sasuke gather his school things. "Don't forget clothes… I don't know how long you'll be away." He added.

Sasuke turned and looked at him with a not amused expression. "You did it for fun?" He asked his tone signaled that he was obviously annoyed.

"Shut up and gather your things." Kakashi commanded. "The longer you stay here, the more likely you are to get hurt."

His words were responded with a sigh as Sasuke walked past Kakashi and into his room. He gathered several items of clothing and shoved them in his bag. "Thanks for the comforting thoughts…" he muttered sarcastically.

Kakashi sighed. "Any time!" He said, sounding cheerful just to annoy the young Uchiha. This resulted in Sasuke rolling his eyes as he put grabbed his messenger bag and put it on his left shoulder. Kakashi looked him over before walking over to the front door. "Coming?" He asked as he put his hand on the doorknob. Sasuke sighed and walked over to him so he was standing mealy two feet behind him. Kakashi smiled as he opned the door. "Then come along. Quickly. I want to get you out of harm's way as quickly as you can." He stated as he walked out of the door.

* * *

**Note:** I'm honestly not sure wether I will continue it or not... I wasn't going to post it untill my friend read it, but she hasn't been online. So I supose that it truly depends on what you guys think! I'm not trying to bribe you this time though... 


End file.
